


Love Reborn: Ereri Fanfic

by novabxmb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety Disorder, Bottom Eren Yeager, Depression, Developing Friendships, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School Student Eren Yeager, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Night Terrors, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, jeanarmin side relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novabxmb/pseuds/novabxmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eren...do you remember me?"</p><p> Tears streamed down my face.<br/>I needed Eren to remember me...our past. Our love. Me.<br/>He looked deeply into my eyes as he started crying. </p><p>"Le-vi....? I've waited 2000 years for this moment...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Levi's POV_

_**I held Eren close as he breathed heavily. We had did it, we had defeated all the titans, but my Eren..he was suffering from life threatening injuries. I looked down at him with soft eyes. He looked up at me. I was carrying him. He knew he was dying. He knew. He wanted to see one thing before he left me and I wanted to know what that was. He...wanted to see the sea. I wanted to grant that wish for him. I love him. “H-how you feeling?” I bravely ask. Eren coughed and croaked, “Not ok....but I’m trying to hang in there.” I bit my lip and looked ahead. I did not want to see him like this. Not ever. I’d rather die before him than to see him like this. The boy I had grown to love with the huge bright eyes...they were now dull. His light was fading. “Are we-are we almost there? I can hear water.” Eren asked. I smiled and stopped in my tracks. “Yea...we made it,” I softly reply. I lowered Eren onto the ground and then I sat beside him. He managed to scoot next to me an lay his head in my lap. There was a long silence before Eren started coughing. “You ok?” I say not looking at him. “Levi....I feel so weak. I-” “Save your breath, Eren. Just...please...” I closed my eyes as pain hit my heart. This broke me. Eren was supposed to live.**_

**_Both of us just sat and continued to just stare out into the sea. I did notice Eren close his eyes a couple of times, trying to keep them open. “I always wanted this...” Eren mumbled. “Yea?” I answer. I placed my hand on his face as he spoke. “I’ve always wanted to see the sea before I died. To see it with someone I love. That person...is you, Levi. A-all these years I’ve spent trying to impress you..and it finally worked.” Eren chuckled. I half smiled. “Eren...don’t do this. I do not...want to cry right now.” I ran my fingers through his hair as he slowed his breathing. “My chest...really hurts though. I know..I won’t make it past today. I’m sorry...” Eren began to cry. It must be terrible to feel the feeling of...dying._ **

**_I ran my hand into his shirt and felt his chest. I felt a soft but yet sticky substance. I looked at my hand. Blood. Eren’s blood. “The wound was that bad? Why didn’t you-why couldn’t you-....heal yourself?” my voice broke. Eren’s chest rose and fell softly. “I...I wasn’t able to. The bleeding managed to stop pouring out so much...but the wound was too deep.” I sighed as I held back tears. I bent over a little over his face and kissed him full on the lips as I tasted his tears in the mix. “Shh..I’m here with you. We made it to the sea. That’s what you wanted...” I say. Eren slowly nodded. “Indeed. Levi, I’ll always love you. Even after death. Hear me, if I were to meet you in another life, we’d continue our lives were we left off.” I smiled at that thought. Eren always knew how to make me smile. “But what if-what if I never get a second chance?” I ask. Eren closed his eyes and smiled once more. “Just believe, Levi. Anything is possible.”_ **

**_I looked back at the sea. How peaceful this moment was. With Eren. God, I loved him so much. I wanna stay strong, but even the strongest have breaking points. Eren rested his hand on the ground and took a deep breath. “Levi...I’m sleepy. I want to take a nap...” he mumbled. “Go to sleep Eren. I’m right here.” Eren shifted to a more comfortable position. “Ok,” he said. “I love you, Eren,” I say. Eren closed his eyes one last time before saying, I love you too, Levi. More than you’ll ever know.” Shortly after that, I felt his body go limp. His breathing had stopped. Eren was...gone. I tightened the embracing hold I had on him and buried my face in his hair and cried until it hurt._ **

****

**_“Rest on...I love you.”_ **

________________________________________________________________________________________

 I jumped up and sat straight up in bed. My hair sticking to my face and sweat rolled down my face. I couldn’t catch my breath. Another fucking nightmare. “Fuck,” I mumble to myself and I wiped my forehead. I’ve been having this strange dreams lately. Seeing myself in some type of uniform and some other guy too. In my dream I guess his name is Eren or whatever. It’s strange as hell. I looked over at my phone. It was 7:30 a.m. on the dot. “Levi!” A voice came through my door. “Yea mom?” I called out. “You up? You’re gonna be late for school!” she sang. Face palming myself, I lazily get out of bed. “Sure mom, I’m up.” “Ok, then get dressed!” she called out before I heard her leave. What did that dream mean? Why was I having it constantly and who in the fuck is Eren? This is all too weird. I want to tell someone about my problems but

Im an only child  
I don’t want my mom to think Im crazy  
I don’t have friends

 I’ve struggled with this for a long time. I’ve always felt like I’ve lived before. In a different time period but with the same name. Levi. Levi Ackerman. Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind. I groaned as I started to look for clothes to wear to school. Also known as hell. Thank God I was a fucking senior. I hated freshman the most. They are all brats if you asked me. I was a loner. I stayed to myself. I never thought nothing exciting would happen in my dull depressing life.

 

Little did I know my life was about to change.


	2. Nostalgia

Levi’s POV

 I didn’t want to drive to school this morning. I decided to walk. I needed to clear my mind. I said goodbye and I love you to my mom before heading out and down the street. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I frowned. Ever since I could remember I could remember my past. The blood. The battles. Everything. How the name Lance Corporal floated around in my mind. “Tch..” I say. It feels like a curse. I kinda don’t want to remember my past. It seemed depressing. From time to time I would have these really realistic dreams and it’s messing with my reality.

  
  Out of nowhere, someone grabbed me from behind, squeezing me. “What the hell?” I yell. “Oh, calm down, it’s just me!” Hanji squealed. I broke away from her and rolled my eyes. “Oh. It’s you, glasses. Don’t do that shit again or I’ll beat your ass!” I say. Hanji slapped me on the back. “Sorry, Levi! You just looked so lonely walking to school. I sped up from behind to walk with you.” She smiled. Even though I’m this loner...this weird guy... Hanji seems to really interest me. She’s the complete opposite though. She’s a more colorful person if you ask me. “I guess that’s ok.” I resumed walking as Hanji kept blabbing. “So, why aren’t you driving?” “I didn’t want to. I wanted to walk,” I simply answered. Hanji shook her head. “If you say so. It is quiet a warm beautiful morning, don’t ya think?” I sighed. I wasn’t one to talk but somehow we managed a seven year friendship. My mom is a nurse and that’s kinda how I met this crazy one. She was one of my mom’s patients at the time and my mom thought I needed friends. I thought otherwise. She introduced us and from then we’ve been hanging out almost on a daily basis.

  
  We were almost at school. I didn’t hate school. I just hated almost everyone there. That’s just the kind of guy I am. “Levi?” Hanji said. “Hm?” She nudged my shoulder as we approached the steps. “Why don’t you ever smile? You are this grumpy old man stuck in a teen’s body, haha,” she laughed. I shrugged. I had no reason to smile. My dad was overseas so I didn’t get to see him that often. My mom was always fucking working so I was basically alone at home most of the time. I had no brothers or sisters so that just narrows everything down. Don’t get me wrong, I loved my parents, it’s just complicated. I was just an emotional gay I guess. “Smiling is something I just don’t do, Hanj,” I answer.

  
  We managed to make it to first period without being late. We took about three classes together so that was cool I guess. Walking in, I noticed someone was in my seat. Great, a new student who just happened to take my damn seat. “Looks like someone took your seat,” Hanji pointed out. “Yea, I’ve noticed.” I tried to see the brat, but he was turned around taking to a couple of giggling, blushing girls. Hanji went to her seat as I proceeded to mine with a scowl on my face. I approached the guy and tapped his back twice. “Hey. Hey, you. This is _my_ seat. You have to find an empty one somewhere-” Before I could finish my sentence, he turned around.

Nostalgia hit me.

_He was beautiful._

He looked at me with those huge green eyes of his. Parts of his hair slightly falling over his eyebrows as he started to speak. “O-oh! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know this was anyone’s seat. Honest. I can move if y-you want!” He started to panic. Why was he panicking? I wasn’t gonna hurt him.

_He was stunning._

Like a dagger went through my heart.

I gulped.

“N-no, that’s fine. You can sit here.” I stuttered. Did I just fucking stutter? Why was I so goddamn nervous? What is this feeling? I turned around quickly and sat beside Hanji in an empty seat. My god, that guy...his face looked so familiar. So...so familiar. The same face identical to the one in my dreams. No, maybe it’s some funny coincidence. I caught myself glancing at him as he talked to the girls again. They obviously thought he was cute. I wouldn’t blame them. He was.

  
  The classroom was noisy until the teacher finally showed up and calmed all the brats down. She started taking roll, but when that was over, she motioned for the new kid to come up to the front of the class. There was something odd about this kid. I felt like I knew him already. “Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?” The teacher asked him. The boy nodded and bit his lower lip. “Well I um- I just moved here last week from Germany with my sister, Mikasa and brother, Armin,” he pointed them out at the back of the class. “Our parents travel alot so, we ended up over here for a while.” He looked slightly nervous. Poor thing. “Not much to say besides that I’m 17 and I’m German,” he laughed. The teacher smiled at him. “And do you mind telling us your name?” My god, in this class full of seniors, she’s still treating us like middle schoolers. The boy perked up. “Oh! I don’t mind at all!” God, he was a ball of energy. “My name is Eren. Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you all.”

It felt like the room was spinning all of a sudden.

_Eren._

_Eren Yeager._

That name rang in my ears over and over.

Even his name was too familiar to my ears.

All of a sudden...I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

No, I didn’t need to have a panic attack right now.

Before I could draw attention to myself, I managed to calm down. I felt so weird. Everything about Eren made me feel like we’ve met before in another time. Maybe I could be wrong though...there’s no way...no way...

I rested my face on the desk at I closed my eyes.

_Am I going insane?_


	3. The Start of A Friendship

 Levi's POV

 The hallways during class changes were always fucking cluttered. If people would shut the fuck up sometimes and stop sucking faces in the halls maybe the others could get to class on time! I’d rather be home honestly. I never liked being around alot of other people. It’s just not my thing.

 I noticed the halls were clearing as people scurried before they were late. Me? I could care less. I kept at my slow pace chewing my tongue. I then felt a bump from behind then a thump on the floor. I turned around, enraged asking, “Do you not have eyes?!” The boy removed the paper from his face and looked at me, scared. “I’m sooo sorry! I was trying to find this classroom on this paper here and I didn’t pay attention to where I was going.” I gasped. It was the German kid from this morning. I softened my tone. “Oh, it’s you, the new kid. Eren....is it?” I asked. He quickly nodded as he smiled. “Yeah! That’s me!”

  I held out my hand. “Lemme help you there,” I said. He grasped my hand. His petite hands felt very soft compared to mine. A feeling that...I feel like I’ve felt before. He muscled up as he brushed himself off. He looked at me closely. “Hey! You’re the dude who spared me a seat this morning! I swear, I didn’t know-” “That’s ok. That was nothing,” I interrupted. He smiled once more. “I-if you insist.” I crossed my arms and looked at him. I studied him before I started to speak. He wasn’t bad looking at all. He was slightly taller than me...but what made me hesitate on what I was about to say were...his eyes. They were just...beautiful.

“So um....why were you running through the halls?” Eren gave me a confused look. He handed me the paper which was in his hand. I looked it over. “I can’t find that class,” he said. He pointed to name which I recognized. Eren took another class with me. My heart skipped a beat. I cleared my throat. “I take this same class. Just follow me,” I said. “Ok!” Eren said. I’ve never paid attention to people at school, but Eren seemed different. He was a new face. Or was he? He actually made me stutter! He was just so breathtaking. The sound of the bell scared me as Eren yelped. I snickered. “You shriek like a girl!” Eren blushed a light tint of pink. “No, I don’t! It’s just the bell scared the shit outta me! You jumped, so you can’t talk shit!”

  I rolled my eyes and stopped walking. I sighed. “Well, were late but I don’t care.” Eren pouted while gripping his back strap. “My first day and I’m late for a class.” He laughed while shaking his head. I tapped my foot along the floor as I thought. “Tch, well we might as well skip class.” Eren went wide eyed. Shaking his head he said, “No, I can’t skip class! I’m a good student. You might be a bad student, but you’re not gonna make me skip!” Did I look like a bad student to him? Was it my carefree attitude? The way I lacked care for most things? “C’mon, why not? Literature is boring as fuck anyway. There’s this place right off campus I go to sometimes when I want to skip a class to just think.” Eren hesitated as he looked away. “I’m not gonna hurt you,” I softly said. “Ok. Sure. You talked me into it. But I swear, if you get me into trouble-” “I won’t, brat,” I butted in. “Just follow me and I’ll lead you.”

 I started walking out of the building. Eren started to talk to me. “Y-you know, I never caught your name.” He’s right. I never introduced myself. How rude of me. “Well, my name is Levi. There’s nothing much more to add to that,” I answered. “Levi?” Eren repeated. I nodded. “It suits you well,” he smiled. This cheeky bastard. His smiles were just getting to me. “You sure do smile alot,” I said. “And I haven’t seen you smile yet.” “Touche, Eren. Touche,” I said. We had made it outside. I can’t believe he actually wanted to skip class with me. He seems like such a good kid at that. “So, Levi. Where you taking me?” “There’s this pathway a few feet away from here with a small pond. It’s really quiet. Just a place to relax.” “Oh, ok,” Eren replied.

 It was silent as all you could hear were our feet dragging across the gravel underneath us. “Levi?” “Yeah?” “Do you have any friends?” I looked at him as we resumed walking. “Now what kind of question is that?” He shrugged. “You just seem a lonely guy. No offense!” Eren said. “Well, since you asked...I have this one friend. Her name is Hanji. She’s this really weird brown haired, four-eyed chick. Trust me, you’ll know her if you see her.” Eren laughed at that. “Then there’s this guy name Erwin. He is really outgoing as well. I might have to introduce you to him one day. Don’t worry, he’s nice,” I said. “Just...two friends?” Eren said quietly. I nodded. “Yep. Just two.” He got in front of me, causing me to stop walking. “Listen...I’ve never really had any friends. Constant traveling caused that. I’m new and I have no friends...” he said. I raised my eyebrows. “Would you like another friend? You’ve been nice to me today and I’m really touched...a-and I was wondering if we could be friends...” Eren blushed.

  I couldn’t help but feel uneasy around this new kid. He made me nervous and he was just so damn attractive. “Oh, what the hell. Why not? You seem cool. A little too energetic for me, but cool,” I nudged him. He smiled ear to ear. “And we are not in primary school. You don’t have to ask to be my friend. I’m hanging with you. I’m talking to you. I barely talk to people. If I talk to someone, that means I like you...um- n-not like _that_ ,” I blushed. What the fuck? I never blush. “Oh! I understand. Don’t feel uncomfortable.” Eren scratched the back of his head. “That meant I decided that we were already friends. Now c’mon, we’re almost there.” Eren moved allowing me to resume walking. “And Levi?” Eren said. “Yo?” I said. “I know it’s weird, but I feel like this is the beginning of a crazy friendship. Fun, but crazy,” he chuckled.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_What is this new feeling I’ve been having ever since I first saw Eren._ **

**_His eyes._ **

**_I remember those eyes specifically._ **

**_It’s a trigger I think. Back to my dream. My heart aches. He looks just like the Eren in my past like dreams and hallucinations. Yes hallucinations. My past memories invade my reality that much. I’ve figured I’m a fallen captain...reborn as a modern teen....and Eren reminds me of...my Eren._ **

**_My love._ **

**_The one who told me he’d wait for me in another life. Maybe my mind is just too corrupt because this could not be him._ **

**_Impossible._ **

**_He’d remember me right? He would have recognized me. My reincarnation was an exact replica of my past life body. Same features and everything._ **

**_Eren...my Eren._ **

 

 

 

 

**_How much I miss you...right now._ **


	4. His Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this fanfic will be in Levi's POV but there will be times I'll write from Eren's POV but it'll be rare.

 Levi's POV

_**I was a busy man. I never had time to pay attention to the little things in life around me. It was like I was numb. Living, but numb. Everyone around me was dying and yet I still carried on like nothing phased me...but it did. I just did not like showing my emotions. I was Humanity’s Strongest. I had to live up to that name. There was knocking on my door. I cleared my throat. “Yes?” A head popped into my room. His bright eyes were the first thing I noticed. Eren. “I knew I’d find you in your studies. I need to um...talk to you...if I may.” I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. “You don’t have to be so nervous around me. I won’t hurt you brat.” Eren walked on into the room and stood in front of my desk and just stared down at me. “What’s the matter?” I asked. He was always cute to me....but I mean come on....I think falling for the kid is useless. However, he was looking really nervous. “A-as you know.....C-corporal?-” “Call me Levi,” I butted in. Eren gulped and twiddled his fingers. “Well...Levi...there was something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time now. I think now is the time for me to say it because....I don’t think it can wait any longer.” The way he spoke while nervous. So adorable. I just wanted to grab him and kiss him. “Well, what is it, Jeager? I don’t have all day.” Eren slammed his hands on my desk, causing me to slightly jump. “Eren?! What the fuc-” “I-I...like you...Corporal...uh Levi...sir...” Eren blurted out while looking at me. My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief. Eren liked me? Me out of all people. “W-what?” I asked. Eren sighed. “Levi...you’ve always been someone I looked up to. Always. When I was younger, I wanted to be like you. Over the years I’ve been here...I started feeling a different way about you. I admire you. I like you. I REALLY like you...and I want us...I want to try being a thing...” Eren uttered the last part. I sat there mouth agape. I couldn’t believe it. He wants to be my boyfriend? He LIKED me? Unable to say anything, I continue staring at Eren. “Levi? Say something please...”** _

_“Levi?”_

"Levi?”

“LEVI?”

 I snapped my head in Eren’s direction. I didn’t realize I’d been daydreaming again. More like having a flashback. “Huh?” Eren gave me a concerned look. “Are you ok? I called your name three times but it seems like you had just zoned out.” “It’s just something I do out of habit. Not that you’re boring or anything,” I scoffed. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at the sky. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.” I looked in his hand. He was once again holding the paper. “Lemme see that again,” I gently take it from him. I scanned over the names. We only took two classes together. That morning class and this one, the one we were skipping now. I was bummed at the fact I wouldn’t get to see that gorgeous face of his that much during the day unless we were to exchange glances. I caught him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. He cleared his throat as to get my attention but he already had it.

“I’m not trying to be rude or anything but the only thing we’re doing here is just sitting. Sitting and breathing.” I tossed the paper to him in an annoyed manner. “Then what do you suggest?” Eren looked and shrugged. “Maybe you could tell me a little about yourself.” I stretched my legs out in front of me and crossed them while leaning back on my arms. “What’s there to tell? We’re the same age. You’re outgoing, or so it seems, and I’m not. As you know from before I don’t really have friends....exciting life right?” Eren looked down. “Don’t feel bad for me. I’m used to being by myself.” He looked up and nervously rubbed the back of his head. “Funny that we’d link up right?” I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. “Yes, indeed.”

  He really looks like Eren.

 The Eren I knew.

  We heard the bell ring from a distance. We looked at each other. “Already? Well, the time here was short. Sorry for being zoned out most of our time here.” Eren stood up and dusted himself off. “It’s fine, really. You looked like you had alot on your mind anyway.” If only he knew. Constantly I relieve moments of my past. Vivid memories. I’d rather remember bits and pieces than most of it. I remembered things that happened 2000 something years ago. Why? I don’t know, but Eren was making them hit me hard. I was still sitting on the ground as I stared into the pond. “You comin?” he asked. I shook my head. “Nah...it’s the last hour anyway. I’ll be fine here. Don’t worry about me.” He questioned my decision. “You sure?” I nodded once more. Eren got the message before scurrying away before he was late.

                                __________________________________________________________________________________

 Ever since I could remember I was like this. Many would say I was crazy. I ran my hand across the grass. So soft. Like his face as I remember.

 How I would caress his face and tell him “I love you” and he’d smile every time.

 How he told me he’d return to me in another life.

  Well, this was my ‘another life’...and I wonder if I’ll ever run into a reincarnated Eren. No matter how long it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter wasn't as exciting. I was soooo sleepy while typing this up and writing with writing block is the fucking worst! I assure you though, the best is yet to come!


	5. The Boy Next Door

 

Levi's POV

 

_**I honestly don't see how he sleeps down here. It's so cold and oddly quiet. I held into my lamp as I got closer to Eren's cell. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. It was far too dark.**_

**_"Jaeger," I spoke up._ **

**_I heard the rustling of the covers as he rose from his position. "Sir-"_ **

**_"Levi."_ **

**_He hesitated to speak up. "Levi, why are you down here so late? Is something wrong?" He asked. "No, nothing's wrong. Did I wake you?" I asked. "No. I can't seem to fall asleep anyway. I was just laying here." I reached into my pocket with my free hand and took out a set of keys. I unlocked the lock and entered his cell and walked up to the bed. I held the light up to see a little better.  "I wanted to...see if you um..." I started off. "Yes?" Eren interrupted. I sighed. "Did you mean what you said?"_ **

**_Eren looked down and picked at his nails. "Oh...about what I confessed earlier? I'm sorry about that sudden outburst. It's just that...well...I couldn't hold it in any longer. It's ok if you don't feel the same...I understand if you'd never fall for a brat like me." He said. He was wrong. I did fall for a brat like him._ **

**_"You're wrong."_ **

**_Eren's eyes met mine as they glistened in the light._ **

**_"W-what?" He said._ **

**_"I froze up. You ran away before I could explain myself. Eren...you are so special to me and damn...I'm so bad with words sometimes. The sudden confession shocked me actually. I've always heard around that you admired me a lot but...I never knew you...felt...like that," I say. "I came to tell you that I accept them. I really like you too."_ **

**_We sat in silence for a few minutes. Eren then started to talk but I could barely hear him. "So...where do we go from here?" I placed my hand on his. "We can try things out and see how things go. You're officially my Eren now. " Eren smiled and hugged me. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're giving me a chance!" He said into my chest. I also smiled and embraced him._ **

**_"Yea, me too."_ **

* * *

 

 

 God knows how long I've been up here in my room. Thinking. I've been up here ever since school ended. It's certainly Eren but...how do I ask him if he remembers his past life or any type of memories without sounding crazy? I stare up at the ceiling as I hear footsteps approach my bedroom.

 

  Mom was home early.

 

  That was a first. My door wasn't closed so I saw her instantly. She stood in the doorway. "Hey son." She cheerfully said. I turn my head her direction. "Hey mom." I sat up. "You're home early." She came into my room. "Yes indeed. How was your day?" I shrugged. "Same as always..." She then walked over to my window and looked across the street. "You know, I think those movers are almost done. I saw a family finishing up the place this morning right after you left for school." She said. "Movers? Oh yea, I forgot that we were getting new neighbors." I say. "Maybe later you and I could go over there and introduce ourselves," she smiled. This woman. We were complete opposites. I could care less about meeting new people. I was the odd one in the family. She always said that when I was younger, I was a more _colorful_ person, but with the person I am now, I can't believe such things. "Whatever I guess."

* * *

 

 It was about 8 or so and honestly I was kinda bored. Usually if be surfing the web or actually hanging with four eyes but today I just wanted to be to myself. Just the type of person I am I would always say.  "Levi!" My mom called from the kitchen. "Yes?" I called back from the living room. "You ready?" I turned around to look at her as I turned the tv down. "Ready for what? I thought you were cooking, woman?" I joke. My mother rolled her eyes at me as she put her hand on her hip. "To be nice people and go meet the neighbors. Come on and _smile_ for once." She said as she walked to the front door. Great, now she was dragging me along with her to go be social and whatnot. "Don't count on it," I mumble. 

 

 It got dark outside rather quickly now that it was fall. "You don't have to lock the door. We'll be just across the street," she called out. I dragged my feet along the ground and shoved my hands in my pockets as I followed her. I blew some hair out of my face as I watch her go up to the large door and ring the doorbell. A short moment after, I saw a figure appear behind the mosaic glass door. The door swung open as we came face to face with a tall man. I studied him over. For a man, his hair was pretty long. He had facial hair but not much. Pretty fair looking. He also wore glasses that made him look like some type of professor. I laughed in my mind at that thought.

 

 He smiled as he began to speak. "Oh, why, hello! May I help you?" I said nothing as my mom did all the talking, like she always does in public. "Hi! I noticed this morning that your family was finishing moving in. We haven't had new neighbors in years! I respectfully waited until you guys were you know, kinda settled in before I came over. " She tugged on my sleeve. "I'm Kuchel and this is my son, Levi." I nodded as pretended to actually care if he knew my name or not. "That's no problem at all! I'm Grisha. You guys can come on in if you'd like for a spell."

 

 The next thing I knew, we were in this guy's living room. He happily started that he'd like for the rest of his family to meet my mom and I. These people were far too happy. He left for a minute to go get his wife apparently. I looked around. This house was huge. Like really huge. I noticed all the rewards and certificates on the walls and in picture frames. _Smart family._

 

 "So you guys are our neighbors?" I heard a voice say. I turned my head at the same time as my mom. Grisha came back, holding the woman's hand. She looked fairly young I would say. "Yes, darling. This is Kuchel and her son, Levi." She walked up to my mother and shook her hand. "Oh nice to meet you! I'm Carla and it's always a pleasure to see a friendly face." She looked at me and placed her hand over her heart. "What a _handsome_ son you have! Levi is it? I have a son about your age-"

 

"Dad? Who was at the door? Was it Mikasa?" 

 

_That voice._

 

Don't tell me...

 

 It was none other than Eren's voice. I knew that voice anywhere. He ran down the stairs and stopped and stared at us. He probably was wondering why his classmate and his mother were in his living room.

 

"Levi? You're certainly not Mikasa, but what are you doing here?" He asked totally shocked. "You know him?" His parents asked at the same time. "Yes, we actually met today at school. Holy crap...do you live nearby or something?" He asked me.

 

"A-actually right across the street." I stuttered.

 

Only a face like his could make me nervous instantly.

 

Eren started to smile. "Well isn't that something? Who would've known?" 

 

_**No fucking way!** _

 

I couldn't believe he actually _lived_ next to me now. 

 

_Oi...What a day._


	6. Small Talk & Memories

 Levi's POV

  
  _There he was._

 That face I'll never get tired of looking at. He made his way over to us and questioned, "Levi? What are you doing here out of all people?" I scratched the back of my hand and chuckled, "I actually live...across the street. I didn't know--I didn't know you were the kid of the new neighbors." I still hated the fact that I blushed and stuttered every time I spoke to him. I wasn't the type to do shit like that. "Eren? Do you know him?" His father asked? Eren nodded. "I was going to tell you about my day later over dinner, once Mikasa and Armin were back from the library to join us but yep, this is Levi."

 I could see him talking and smiling and carrying on with all of us, but I couldn't hear his voice. I blocked it out and somehow managed to only focus on his beauty. It was like my body went numb and my brain froze up on me. He is so beautiful. Just me seeing him makes me feel all weird inside. I've only known him for half a day...but it feels like I've known him forever.

 

 _**Back when Eren and I were in love.**_  
  
**_Back when I could hold and kiss him everyday and whisper to him a thousand times 'I love you' and he'd always smile and whisper it back._**

**_But that was so long ago..._ **

 

 "Levi? Levi??"

 "Y-yeah?"

 "Did you hear me, son?" my mom asked. I was so caught up on admiring Eren that I did not hear a word she said. "Actually no..." I confessed. "I'm shooting back home to finish cooking. You can stay here if you'd like, considering you already know Eren," she said. Should I really stay? I mean like I wouldn't mind. I shrugged and looked around. "I guess me staying wouldn't hurt, besides-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Eren grabbed my wrist and started leading me upstairs. "He'll be fine here. We are just going up to my room," he called out to the adults below.

 I looked around his room in awe as he stood in the door-frame with his arms crossed. "Geez, you really do travel a lot," I say as I picked at the thumbtacks embedded in a globe he kept on his dresser. Almost every country in the world had been pinned on there. " _Did._ My family decided to finally settle down in one place. I guess this place isn't so bad. The people at school seem nice....like you," Eren said. I felt my face grow hot as I refused to turn his direction. "Yea, don't mention it. I'm not usually that nice to everyone...so consider it that I like you....brat..." I scoffed. Eren laughed as he finally moved from where he was standing. "You make it seem like you just hate everyone." I got myself together and stopped blushing before turning around. "I just hate ignorant assholes," I say.

 I don't know how much time has passed since I've been here. Eren and I have been talking for so long up here that I didn't care. Talking about our interests and whatnot-- I'm not even this talkative with four eyes! 

 

  ** _I remember when we'd sneak out after midnight and go stargazing. We'd lay on the grass for hours and just connect. We'd exchange kisses and cuddle and enjoy each others company. No worrying about dying...or titans. Just us._**

**_I'd always tell him how much I loved his eyes and that they reminded me of the moon. So big and bright and beautiful._ **

**_My god, those eyes...I never knew I could fall for someone so hard._ **

**_He'd always tease me about how by appearance, I never appeared as the cheesy, romantic type._ **

**_I loved Eren with all my heart...but back then I never- we never got the chance to bond as one._ **

**_To lay as lovers...to get married and settle down once the titans were gone, but before all that, I lost him and I swore to myself shortly after that I'd never forget him._ **

 

**I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse now....**

 "Hey Levi? You okay? You kinda just zoned out on me," Eren asked. I put my focus back on him. He had ad a worried look on his face. I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. "Yea, I- I'm okay. Just an annoying habit I have. Don't mind it." I took my phone out of my pocket and scanned the home screen.My mom wanted me to come back home for dinner. "Ugh, I think I gotta go know, Eren..." I half smiled. "That's totally fine. I enjoyed your company, Levi. You should come over more often or better yet I'd come kick it with you!" Eren stated. "Whoa, hold your horses! My room is nothing compared to yours. It's all 'doom and gloom'. I'm not as vibrant as you, as you can see," I presented my attire. "Levi, I don't care!" Eren chuckled. _God, his laugh is so cute._ We barely knew each other and he already has accepted so much of me.

Eren was the fresh air that I needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY late update guys. I have dealing with severe depression and whatnot. On a side note, I'm doing better and I hope that I will have the energy to update more...because I really like where this fanfic is going. <3
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment. I love reading them ^_^


	7. Lovestruck

Levis' POV

 I didn't notice how hard and fast my heart was beating until I got outside. I stopped in my tracks and placed my hand over my chest. How could he...make me feel like this? _He was the one who fell in love with me._ This isn't supposed to be the other way around. _"Pull it together...you're acting like a teenage girl when she's around her crush..."_ I mumble to myself. I trotted the rest of the way across the street and on home.  
  
  Mom was in the living room on the phone. Probably talking to my old man. "Dinner is in the kitchen. You can go ahead and get something. I'm on the phone right now," she said. "Dad?" I asked. She shook her head. "Just a coworker about work." Hm, I guess I thought wrong. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I saw that she had made tacos and they looked delicious, but honestly I wasn't hungry right now. "That's fine, I'll just eat before I go to bed-" Before I even finished that sentence, I heard my mom giggling over the phone. It was strange and it caught my attention because it wasn't your normal giggle you give after hearing a joke or something. No, no it was that giggle you do when you flirt.

 Was my mom....?

 No, nah she would flirt with other men right? I shouldn't even think like that! That's my mom for fucks sake.  I glanced at her before heading upstairs. She sure did look like she was having a really good conversation. She had the biggest smile on her face. I wonder what that was about.  I went straight to my room and plopped down on my bed-belly first. I deeply inhaled then exhaled into the mattress as I pulled my phone from under me. I went to my contacts and found Hanji's number and highlighted it. I decided to text her. 

 

**_Hanji, 911!_ **

 

 With that, I waited for a reply but I never got one. Instead, I got a call. I accepted it and put the phone up to my ear and before I could even say hello, her voice came ringing through my phone. "Levi, you texted me 911?! What's the deal? Is everything ok over there?" I sighed into the phone and rolled me eyes. "Everything is fine. It's sort of an emergency though...." I trailed off. "Well?"she spoke. I sat up on the bed. "You remember that new kid from school this morning?" She squealed into the phone. "Fucking geez, just make me go deaf will you?" I say as I put her on speaker instead. "You mean the cute German? Yea what about him? Eren I think his name was?" She asked. I got up and and walked over to my window and put my hand on it. "Well that cute German lives across the street from me. Just came from over there and everything. I think we...hung out." I say as I smile to myself. She laughed, "So that was your emergency?" "Don't judge me. I get all nervous and lightheaded when I'm around him." 

"So he lives _right_ across the street from you? You are lucky that you get to see that face every day," Hanji teased.

"What did you guys do?"

"Nothing that exciting you know. We just talked and got to know each other a little better."

"Doesn't he have siblings? The ones from this morning also?"

"Yea, but they weren't home and- oh my god I think his room is across from mine!" My voice rose.

 Eren was there. He was completely unaware that I could see him. I slowly bit my lip as I saw that he was now removing his shirt. It's like they day couldn't get any better.  "What makes you say that?" Hanji asked. I said nothing as I continued looking. He's toned. So attractive. He tossed the shirt on his bed and went to his closet and pulled out a tank and put that on instead. He turned out the lights before leaving the room, leaving me wanting to see more of him shirtless. "Hello? Levi? You still there?"

"Yea. Yea I'm still here. What did you say?" I asked. "I said what makes you say that?" I felt a lump in my throat. I couldn't tell her that I was almost drooling over the fact that I saw him change shirts. It was a brief moment but boy did I enjoy it. "Oh I just recognized some of the things that I saw in his room earlier." I lied. "Well, well, have fun with that. Sorry to cut the convo short, but I gotta go. Catch up in the morning?" She asked. "Sure, four-eyes," I reply. "You know one day I will find a rude nickname for you!" Hanji complained before hanging up.

I still have the rest of the night to eat, shower, and think about Eren. Now, I'd rather do nothing but that, but some things that come to mind kind of make me stop and think. In this life, what if he wasn't even into guys...let alone me? That would just be the worst. I wish I could just come out and ask him if he remembers anything like me but I fear that I'll just end up sounding like a total nut-job that's in love. I'll give it time. I tried not to over worry as I glanced back across the street at his empty room.

  
I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow.

 


	8. Levi's Dream

**Levi's POV**

 It had been hours since I left Eren's house. I just kept thinking about him...and the fact that he doesn't have any memory of me is heart wrenching. I want to tell him. I want to be with him. _"Eren..."_ I sighed as I rolled over onto my stomach. Burying my face into the pillow, I let all of today's moments pass through my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

 

  ** _It was quiet. I always hated the fact that Eren was practically forced to sleep down here, but everyone has to take orders from someone. This would make the second time I've visited him since the confession and our choice to start a relationship. The only sound that could be heard was the jingling of the keys I held in my hand, my heavy footsteps and the eerie noises this almost run down castle makes at night. I was almost at his cell- I figured he was asleep, but I thought wrong. "Is someone there? Hello?" an alarmed Eren asked. "Its just me," I spoke up. Finally reaching him, I placed my hands on the bars which kept him contained. "Captain?" He said. Without saying anything, I put one key out of many into the lock and unlocked the lock. "I see you aren't asleep yet. I wouldn't be able to sleep down here either...to cold and dirty..." I mumbled. Eren looked around nervously and then at me. "What are you doing down here at a time like this again? You need rest, captain," Eren said. I walked over to him and freed him from the cuffs that were on him. "I'll be fine, besides I don't sleep anyway." Eren's eyes met mine and my heart almost stopped. Even in this darkness his eyes are still the brightest. "Come with me."_**

**_Even though Eren was behind me I could see him from the corner of my eye. The expression on his face hinted me that he thought he was in some sort of trouble with me. Am I really that intimidating? "You must really trust me to be out alone with me at night...outside the castle...without any weapons o-or other people?" Eren asked. "I've always trusted you besides, you are mine now I'll always trust you...but the others still might have a hard time fully trusting a teen that can turn into a beast with no control." I reply. I stopped walking and turned around and patted his head. "So don't worry, I just wanted to clear my head and I wanted you to keep me company._ **

**_There was an old shed not far from the castle that I sometimes sat beside at night. To just get away and clear my head from everyday problems. Its hard to do that in the comfort of your room with a crazed titan loving woman running on the loose annoying me, so I escape when everyone is asleep. That's where I was headed now, with Eren. "Sit with me," I quickly sat on the grass and coaxed him to join. "It does feel much better out here than in that damn cell.." Eren chuckled. I didn't respond. Instead I just admired him and held my tongue. How could one person make me feel so warm inside? How could one person make me so exited to see the light of day and make me feel so...refreshed already?_ **

****

**_We just started dating..._ **

****

**_"I keep thinking about what we said to each other the other night and how we felt about each other. Eren aren't you worried that I could just die at any moment?" I looked at him- waiting for a reply. He shook his head, "I don't understand, Levi? Where is this coming from?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong, I consider your feelings for me and all and I know you consider mine, but haven't you just stopped and wondered that one day I'll leave for some shitty mission and never come back? What would you do?" I felt bad for bombarding him with all these questions, but I wanted to know. I needed to know that I really meant something to him. Still looking up at the sky, I felt him take my hand in his. "Levi...if you died...I wouldn't be able to hold on. The one person I need...the one person I want would be gone and I could not go on. I'd...probably off myself. I know it is a selfish answer, but it is the solid truth. I probably would not even be here now if it weren't for you…do you understand?"_ **

****

**_My body tensed up. He really felt this way about me? It made me feel so happy that I could cry. "Wow…I never knew…-” “Besides, you’re the strongest person I know. I’d probably die before you. I want it that way anyways, Eren said. I hit him on the back of the head. “Don’t say that idiot. Damn, you really are a suicidal bastard.” Eren smiled at me, “But I’m your suicidal bastard.” I chuckled. I did not realize he was still holding my hand. “Levi? Are you sure you want to ride this thing out? I mean, what about the others finding out about us and your reputation?” I looked at him and cupped his face in my hands. “As long as I have you, I do not care about those things. Promise to stay by my side for as long as you can and I’ll do the same…because sadly I can’t say ‘stay by my side forever’.”_ **

**_Without warning, I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. I didn’t really have time to respond to it, I just went with the flow. My head was slightly pushed against the side of the shed as Eren deepened the kiss. Before I got the chance to really get into it, he pulled away while breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, I just really wanted to kiss you, Levi,” he started to apologize. “You don’t have to apologize, Eren. As my boyfriend, you can kiss me whenever you like….” I felt myself blushing._ **

****

**_“Whatever happens to me in the future…life wise…..even after death …..Ill find you no matter what. I hope you’d do the same for me, Levi. That way it would really would be forever.”_ **

****

**_What ever happened to forever?_ **

 


	9. !!!IMPORTANT!!!

Hi you guys, I know that most of you enjoy my stories but now I can honestly say I don't know when I'll be updating. I never really seem to have the time to do so anymore, but I haven't given up on my stories. From now on, I'll try to update when I can. 


	10. Back to Square One..

**Levi's POV**

 I woke up with Eren on my mind. Just something about that dream was really bothering me and I think my mother could sense that. "Levi, you've been poking at your breakfast for the past 10 minutes. What is wrong?" she asked. Not like she'd really care. She's been so glued to her phone lately... "N-nothing. I'm fine, just not really hungry," I lied. She sighed. "I swear, you never tell me what's wrong. You are distant sometimes...just like your father." She muttered that last part. "Yea well...sorry..." I scoffed. Then, there were a few knocks at the door. I already knew who it was.

 Without a proper invite, Hanji barged right into my house. "Levi! Why are you still here? We are gonna be so laaaate!" Hanji's voice pierced through my ears. " _God_...it's too early to be so loud! Why couldn't you walk to school? Catch the bus? Drive?" I asked. "For one, who rides the bus still? So not cool. Two, why walk when I have you to take me and- oh sorry for just barging into your home Mrs. Ackerman! Good morning!" I shook my head in disbelief. How could a person be this hype...all the damn time?

 "No worries honey. I'm used to you after all these years and Levi she's right. Hurry and go or you'll be late," my mom said. She stood up and grabbed her car keys following the kiss she gave me on my forehead. "I gotta go too before I'm late. See you later," she said before leaving." How...fucking...embarrassing..." I mumbled. "What? That your mommy still kisses you goodbye?" Hanji snickered. "Hey, shut your face. Now let's go or I'll leave you here!"

 First period was about to start. Here I was taking my sweet time at my locker. Me? I actually don't mind walking into class late. Doesn't bother me at all. I'm no goody two shoes. "Nice car you have out in the parking lot," a voice said. I slowly peered from behind my open locker door and there was Eren. Sweet Jesus...he's the only guy that can make my heart flutter just by looking at him. "Eren, you can't just sneak up on me like that....but thanks...but how'd you-" "I saw you get out of it with that girl that's obsessed with my 'cuteness' from class Hanji I think?" He butted in. I smirked. "Stalker much?" "Nah, I just saw you when apparently you didn't see me. I was with the group of girls outside..hehe," Eren blushed. Man, _he's so goddamn cute._

 "Apparently I'm popular with the ladies around here...well ever since I arrived at this school. Are you?" He asked. I closed my locker and began walking to class with Eren along side me. "Girls are not my cup of tea. I'm gay Eren. If that bothers you then sorry." I bluntly say. He shook his head.  "I am very open minded. That doesn't bother me at all. If anything, I feel where you're coming from. I don't mind all the attention from girls. They just find me attractive but I'm not into them." Did he just tell me he was gay...without telling me he was gay? Clever.

 I honestly hated the way these girls looked at Eren. Just staring and flirting with him. Practically throwing themselves at the poor guy. Ugh...it was a sight to see sometimes. I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of his beauty out of the corner of my eye as we walked to class together. The way his hair moved as he walked. They way his eyes glistened. Just enough to make a man like me swoon. The urge I had to just grab his hand and hold on tight...god. I couldn't be too obvious around him though even though he's the only one who brought out this soft side of me...I didn't know existed.

 I don't want to frighten him away in anyway. I know we've only gotten to know each other but I honestly want to really get to know him. I want him to really get to know me. Deep down inside he has to at least remember me....but I can tell by the way he looks at me that he doesn't. I'm just a new face to him. "Eren, hypothetically asking.. if I told you that I could remember my past life...would you think I was crazy.?" I ask without thinking. Eren laughed as we got to our desks. Sitting down he asked, "Levi. Why on Earth would you ask me a silly thing like that?" Ouch. That actually hurt a little. He had no way of knowing though. There's no way he could.... "Yea...how silly right? Haha..." I played it off. Played off how sad I had become thinking of how things...weren't the same anymore. 


End file.
